Twilight Reversed
by SoulfulBrownEyedWriter
Summary: What if Twilight was reversed? What if Bella had the bronze hair and emerald green eyes? What if Edward was Charlie's son? What if Edward was the dark brunette with the soulful brown eyes? This is my story of a Different Twilight. Warning: Viewers must be 18 and older! Rating: MA


**Hey FF I'm new here on , this is my first story. I've been getting into Twilight lately when my friend told me about fanfiction about twilight I had to check out this sight. So go easy on me this is my first story.**

**Disclaimer: Everything Owns to Ms. Meyer. I own nothing ;(. Oh Pooh…**

Summary: What if Twilight was reversed? What if Bella had the bronze hair and emerald green eyes? What if Edward was Charlie's son? What if Edward was the dark brunette with the soulful brown eyes? This is my story of a Different Twilight.

**Warning: Violence, Language, Sex, and Dark themes. This story contains younger teen language.**

**Bella POV**

Isabella Marie Masen, nice to meet you, I'm 16 a sophomore in high school. I'm a straight A student, valedictorian of my class and I'm the captain of the volleyball team, and co-captain of the cheerleading squad at my school. I live with my mother, Esme, I never met my father, my mom never spoke of him much and I never asked about him. My mother Esme, has caramel hair, hazel eyes, and she doesn't look a day younger than 40. I on the other hand have a mixture of my mother's and father's hair color with a strange bronze color with tints of red in the sun, and my father's eyes which are emerald green with a hint of hazel. My mother tells me every day that I look more and more like my grandma Elizabeth Masen as I age.

Right now I'm in English, bored out of my mind. My teacher is talking about _Romeo and Juliet _and the quiz that's coming up about the book. I don't pay attention; I read the book a million times. I'm what most people would call an 'old soul'. I'm waiting for the bell to ring signaling the next period which is my favorite, Gym. Not long before the bell rang, I gathered my books and headed out of my class walking out building one and going to building two where kids who have gym, history and calculus go to. I head down the hallway saying 'hi' to all the passing friendly faces, waving, giving them my dimple smile as wave.

I head into the girls locker room and change into gym uniform, which contains of red too short shorts and a one size small grey tee-shirt saying 'Forks High School' in big bold red letters on the front. _The School needs to really get some new gym uniforms! My butt cheeks are literally spilling out of these shorts!_

I walk out and into the gym only to be greeted by Jessica and her chipper voice.

"Bella, hey you know Mike's been looking for along with the rest of the football team" she said giggling with her hand over her mouth. I groaned, wiping my hand across my face. Ever since I gave Mike head he's been following me around like a love-sick puppy. I mean he's the quarterback of the football team and dumber then dumb. Not to sound like a bitch but it was just one night, why can't he just get over it?!

"God, Jess doesn't he take a hint" I said grunting with a look of disgust on my face.

Jess just laughed, "I guess not Bella. But seriously you think, he's going to give up on you, he's had a crush on you since the eighth grade!"

"I don't see what so funny Jess?" I said narrowing my eyes at her. She just laughed even harder in my face. I just walked away and started on my stretches.

Ms. Clapp announced the class to start with our laps around the gym. Everybody groaned and started jogging around the gym. Jess and Lauren jogged up next to me talking about the new student coming into school tomorrow. I just jogged silently listening to their conversation.

"Yup, he's the Chief's son and is coming in tomorrow, my dad said that the Chief wouldn't shut up about how he can't wait for his son to come back home. He's gorgeous, he's got the whole package" Lauren gushed on and on about the new boy to Jess, guess there's fresh meat in Forks, but who cares? Obviously half of the female population of Forks High, I didn't that's for sure, just another valuable added to the collection of Forks.

"How can he be gorgeous Lauren, if you haven't even seen him yet?" I retorted, she acts like he's some kind of celebrity or something. Lauren's a complete air head, has the whole stereotype blonde thing going on.

"Well, you know how my dad's best friends with the chief of police, well we had dinner with him last night and he had pictures of his son all over the house. And when I say he's a hottie I mean he's a hottie" Lauren's dad is the deputy of police here in Forks. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew this boy's name before everyone else.

"Oh and his name is Edward, just to let you know." See told you not surprised.

All throughout gym all you heard was Jess and Lauren gushing over the new guy. I mean he's not even here yet and they're already calling dibs on him.

After gym I had AP History, then lunch. Didn't learn much in history but am so glad to go to lunch, just to get out of history, it's so boring. I don't even know what we're going to need history for in the future. I walked out history only to be stopped by Mike. _Ughh and I was doing so good at avoiding him today!_

"Hey Mike" I said as politely as possible to him while walking side by side next to him to lunch.

"Hey Bella, um… I called you last night but you didn't answer?" He said looking at me with confusion and hurt on his face. I actually felt sorry for him, he's been trying to talk to me since the incident at Angela's party but I've been making it my mission to ignore him. Now I feel like a complete bitch.

"Uh, yeah sorry about that I've been busy with cheerleading and volleyball" I said laughing nervously.

"Oh… Well um, I was just wondering if this Friday, uh, free? You know after the game all of us are going down to the Pizzeria, I was wondering if you would come too?" He said sounding hopeful, I just rolled my eyes inwardly.

"Sure, I have to go to the game anyways to get some pictures for the school news paper." I said remembering the game this Friday. Forks high are going against La Push, it's the big game, if we win this we're going to the state championship.

"Cool, so after the game I'll meet by my car" He said as we reached the double doors that takes us into the cafeteria. I just nodded my head at him while he opened the left door for me. I walked in ahead of him and went into the line, got me a chicken salad. I walked over to the center table where Jess, Lauren, Alice and Rose were sitting.

I sat down and ate my lunch in silence; they were _still_ talking about Edward coming tomorrow. After lunch I went to biology.

I sat down at my empty seat and jotted down notes about the human anatomy. It looks we a project about explaining sex. And since I don't have a partner I guess I'm doing it on my own.

I'm so glad it's the end of the day I don't think I can handle another minute with Mike up my ass. I drove home. I live on the outskirts of Forks, my mom's a home décor and she had our house built from scratch just the way we wanted. We have five bedrooms, two guess rooms, and three and a half bathrooms. I pulled up in the drive way and parked my car in the garage.

I walked through the door; "Mom! I'm home" I yelled through the house looking for her.

"In here sweetie!" She said coming in from the kitchen, she walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"How was school dear, did you learn anything new?" She said guiding me to the kitchen, having me sit at the table with her sitting across from me.

"It was good and I have a date Friday" I said nonchalantly, staring at the table cloth. She quickly beamed at me.

"With who? Where are you going? Is he cute? What's his name?" She quickly bombarded me with questions.

"Mom, whoa, slow down, I'm going with Mike Newton, you know Ms. Newton's son." I told holding my hands up in mock surrender.

She just laughed and told me that was wonderful; we talked about her job and her day. One of her clients was trying to have their room done by the end of this week and she has too leave in a little bit to finish the decoration. I just waved goodbye to her and told her to do her best, she just laughed and said she would be home late tonight.

I closed the front door and went up to my room to finish my homework. After I was done with my homework I took my shower and got ready for bed.

**Hope you enjoyed it, I know it's a slow chapter but its just to keep you up to date with what's happening. Anyways please review, PM me, telling how I did. I promise you the next chapter will be better!**

**~SBW**


End file.
